Padrino Part 11
Previous: Padrino Part 10 All of the other parts of the crew stayed outside. While the Captains met in council, the Jolly Pirates and Tiger-Stripe Pirates stayed on the deck of the Panno Marie, and the White Blade Pirates stayed on the Iron Joe, a much larger ship that housed a much larger force. Despite their disagreement, Chio and Usagi could not escort Rinji, nor could Sakura and Glory escort Chris. '' '''Chio: '''I can't believe they agreed to go in alone. '''Glory:' Yeah... Shame... Alice: Perhaps we could sing a song to pass the time? This was met with an eerie silence, causing Alice to sit down again. All except for Usagi and Sakura, who stood on the top of the lounge quarters that stood in the middle of the ship. Usagi stood with her sword extended straight torward an apple on a table, Sakura stood at her side, admiring her form. Sakura: Loosen your stance. If you stand stiff, you will weaken your core. You must be as the water, flowing with the opponent's every attack, and being able to counter with no thought. You and your sword are absolutely one, and your fighting spirit is excellent, but there is always room for improvement. With my help, I will help you fight those demons that weaken your blade with doubt. Strike! Usagi wasted no effort, and expended no more time. Her blade went forward and down, she stepped forward at the same time, and a very low slicing sound. She resumed her form once again, her sword aiming directly for the apple once again. '' ''Sakura walked to the table and the apple which still stood, whole. She reached down and picked up the apple, and looked at it closely. As she did this, the table toppled down, completely in two halves. '' '''Sakura: '''That is how it's done. took a large bite out of the apple, and walked back over to view Usagi's form. ''The rest of the crew watched as this occured, as did the White Blade pirates, who were very much interested in their form of fighting, as each of them compared it to their own form of melee combat. '' '''Ricky:' Does anyone else find that Sakura girl kinda creepy? Molli perked up instantly, drawing her crew's attention. Wataru: 'What is it, Molli-chan? ''That was when Molli bolted straight for the railing of their ship. Despite her crewmates calling her back, she landed on the other deck of the Panno Marie, making all of them jump to their feet. The blind lady swordfighter drew her katana blade and dashed across, her blade going straight for Ricky Muro's head, who flipped completely back and landed on his feet. '''Ricky: Whoa! Hey! Sakura stopped Usagi as she was about to jump down to them, and she began to gaze at Ricky Muro as he dodged the attacks. Molli kept going side to side, slicing at the gas-masked man, jabbing her sword skillfully, but not being able to hit him. Ricky finally extended a pistol to his hand from a metal rod implanted in his sleeve, but the barrel of the gun was cut in half diagonally. Though the rest of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates were going to intervene, they had no idea that Ricky could move in such a way. His nimble movements, and his dodging tactics seemed nigh-impossible for a man in a full suit and large gasmask. Molli: '''Maruken! Daichi-koushen! twirled her sword and sent a gigantic cone of spiraling force at Ricky, and though he escaped the brunt of the attack, his gasmask was cracked horribly. '''Chio: Wait, what's going... Snowbeard: Molli! What is the meaning of this?! All three of the Captains were done with their meeting, and were now on the deck of Snowbeard's ship. He held back Rinji, saying that he would handle it. Molli: Captain, this man-- Ricky: Hehehehe, it's alright, Old man, she has her reasons. I should have thought twice before talking around a blind chick. All of his crew were dumbfounded to hear him talk like that. His speech pattern was completely different. He undid all three latches on his helmet. All of the Tiger-Stripe pirates looked, dumbfounded that he was unmasking himself, as none of them ever thought they'd see the day. '' ''First came a blond, braided hair, then came those golden eyes, and after that they noticed a very large grin. '' '''Chio:' Y-you... it can't be! Gonzo Lee: I suppose the cat's out of the bag, so to speak... Haha! That was when he tore the whole suit off, revealing his black garb underneath. Padrino Part 12 Category:Collaboration Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side